A New Life
by Buddy In Crime
Summary: Sato Nami (oc) was the ace striker for the Dutch National Female team. But her parents moved to Japan and now she has to go to Teikoku. Can she get used to her new life? The story is about two years after the FFI. -sorry for crappy summary, CHAP 8 IS UP
1. A Meeting

**Summary: Sato Nami (oc/you) just moved with her parents from Europe to Japan. Her parents decided to let you go to Teikoku Academy.**

AN: this is my first story, so I apologize beforehand for: a crappy story, wrong grammar and wrong spelling (English isn't my native language)

* * *

Start of the story:

While my parents are putting the last things in place –we just moved here- I decided to go grocery shopping.

When I arrived at the shop I saw three guys in green uniforms . 'probably from Teikoku' I thought. Unconsciously I started to stare at them so one of them, the guy with the Mohawk, walked up to me. "why are you looking at us?" he asked. "well , I was looking at your uniforms."I said while the other two guys –one with light green hair and an eye patch and one with brown hair- walked up to us. "what's with our uniforms?" the Mohawk-guy asked.

"I'm new in this town so I was wondering from which school you guys are."

"well, you can see that." the green-haired guy said.

"what is that supposed to mean?!" I shot back.

"well, Teikoku Academy is pretty well known in actually the whole country." The brunette said.

"so if you don't recognize us, it means that you're not from this country."Mohawk-guy said.

"Fudou, don't be so harsh on her. "the greenette said.

"exactly, but why do you wanna know if we're from Teikoku?"the brunette said.

"me and my parents moved here yesterday and tomorrow is my first day at Teikoku."

"awesome, maybe you're in our class!"

"Sakuma, why are you so exited? The brunette asked the greenette.

"well, she doesn't look like she is a b*tch unlike the other girls in our class." Was his answer.

"true, but we gotta go." the brunette said.

"oh okay, it was nice to meet you."I said.

After we bid our goodbyes I finished all the shopping and walked back home.

'Sakuma, eh?' a smile crept on my face. 'I knew he looked good in his soccer uniform – I watched the FFI- but he looks even better in his school uniform.' I put all the groceries in place and walked to my new room. 'luckily I finished unpacking this morning' I turned on my laptop and went to Teikoku's site to look where I have to go tomorrow,,, okay I ended up on youtube, when my mother came in. "sweety, tomorrow is an important day so go to bed and get some sleep" "okay" I brushed my teeth and my hair, cleaned my face and went to bed. You can already guess who I was dreaming of: Sakuma.

* * *

AN: sorry it's short 2nd chap way longer already busy typing it


	2. The First Day

**AN: i forgot to say so i say it now for the WHOLE story: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, THE CHARACTERS ETC. **  
**i only own the story and my oc ( Sato Nami)**

* * *

Chap 2: The first day

Nami POV

Beep beep

My alarm was ringing again, I turned it off and got out of my bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put my hair in a ponytail. When I came downstairs I could already smell the breakfast. After I ate my breakfast I went to Teikoku for my first day.

The building is in real life way bigger than in pictures. I walked to the gate to see that the principal was already waiting. "sorry that I'm late, sir." "don't be, it's not 8 o'clock yet." We walked to his office. When we were in his office he started to talk. "so we placed you in class 3c. I thought it would fit with you since the whole football club is in that class. Your books will arrive next week. Here are the schoolrules, your timetable, your uniform and the keys for your locker. If you will follow me…"

Meanwhile in the Japanese class of 3c.

Sakuma POV

We were all busy with our work when sensei called Genda.

"Genda, I want you to sit next to Fudou."

"WHY?!"Genda said –nearly shouted- back.

"There's gonna be a new girl in this class and the principal wanted Sakuma to be her guide for the first few weeks." Sensei said

"okay sensei, Sakuma have fun with her." he said with a grin.

I sent him a death glare. I just wanted to get back to work when I heard footsteps. Here she comes, I thought. There were knocks on the door and (only) the principal walked in.

"sir, you're here to introduce the new girl, I guess." sensei said.

"yes , and I hope you all will be nice to her because her whole life changed 2 days ago." The principal said.

"but sir, why did you put her in the class with the football team and the cheerleaders?"sensei asked.

"She was the captain and ace striker of the _Dutch National Female Team _called Lion Warrior. That's also the reason why I wanted Sakuma to be her Guide." The principal said and walked to the door. When he walked back a girl with goldenblonde hair, turquoise eyes and a fair skin followed him.

"class let me introduce you to Sato Nami." The principal said. "you may introduce yourself." Sensei said and the girl nodded. "konichiwa, I am Sato Nami , please take good care of me." She said and bowed. She's pretty cute, I thought. "Sato-chan you can sit down next to Sakuma, the boy with the eye patch." Sensei said. Sato-chan nodded and sat down next to me. "Kato-san, Sato-chan has her books by next week, until then someone has to share his or her book." The principal said and left. "Sato-chan, did you bring a notebook"?" "yes, sensei." She said and got it out of her bag. "you can borrow my extra book until you get yours." Sensei said and gave her the book. "okay, everyone get back to work and if there are questions you can ask me." Everyone got back to work and even Sato-chan didn't have questions.

TIME SKIP :p PRACTICE

The day went by like crazy, every hour I had to repeat the story that I'm just Sato-chan's guide. In the end of the day we were pretty close. And by then she knew everyone in the football team. But enough about the day: it's time for practice! I tried my best during practice but I couldn't concentrate. Sato-chan was just too good at playing football, but hey, she was the captain and ace striker for her national team. After practice me and Sato-chan were having a chat again.

"are you always this spaced out?" she asked.

"no I was just wondering how you could be this good. Because I didn't see a Dutch team in the FFI." I said.

"haha, well let me explain. Because we have a male and a female team the heads of the FFI disqualified the Netherlands to participate." She explained.

"what are you talking about?" Genda interrupted.

"something." I said

"now I'm curious," Genda said

"oh, just why I didn't participate in the FFI" Sato-chan said

"never mind, I don't need to know it," Genda said and me and Sato-chan burst out in laughter.

"shall we go home? Otherwise all of us will be late for dinner." I told Genda and Sato-chan.

"yeah, I'm hungry" Sato-chan said.

We left the school and walked through the town until Sato-chan said something.

"Sakuma-kun, Genda-kun, here's my house. I gotta go, bye see you tomorrow," Sato-chan said.

"wait, will you wait here at 7.45am tomorrow?" I asked her.

"sure, but why" she asked

"we will pick you up," Genda said.

"oh ,okay. See ya tomorrow," Sato-chan replied.

We waved each other goodbye and me and Genda also walked home.

* * *

**ÁN: i'm thinking of doing a Genda pov next chap. so write in reviews what you think about that.  
also write in reviews what you tink about the story.**


	3. Wrong Thoughts

Chap 3: I'm feeling something

Genda POV

When I came home my parents were already waiting for me at the dinner table. "Koujirou, you're finally home. Now come and join us for dinner," my father said. I nodded and sat down at the table. After dinner I helped my mum to bring everything to the kitchen. Afterwards I started with my homework, just to see that I already finished everything. So I lied down on my bed and thought about the last few days. From the meeting with Sato-chan to humiliating Fudou during today's lunch break. You don't know what I'm talking about?

_-FLASHBACK-_

Me and the others (the football team) sat down at our usual spot. A bit later Sakuma and Sato-chan came and sat down with us. After a while I noticed that Sato-chan wasn't eating.

"hey, what's wrong?"

"nothing" she said, faking a smile.

"but you have to eat," Hanmi said. "if you don't eat you'll get as grumpy as Fudou."

"AAAAAH! Is my hair also gonna fall out then?" She said, making the whole team burst out in laughter, while Fudou just gave her a death glare.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

She's so funny, I thought. "hng, why is she so close to my ideal type of girl?"

"who are you talking about?"

"mum, don't scare me like that"

"sorry sweetie, but do you wanna talk about it?"

"you're not gonna leave without having a talk about it, are you?"

"no"

"alright then, where to start."

"who is _she?" _

"Sato Nami, a new girl in my class."

"I don't know her"

"well she moved here 2 days ago. And today was her first day."

"you sound a bit sad."

"well, I realized how much I like her and that I have no chance."

"don't be silly, ofcourse you have a chance."

"no, you don't get it," I said frustrated. "she is all the time with Sakuma, there's not one second that they're apart."

"you do have a chance, just show her all you charms."

"thanks mum"

"it's okay."

My mum left and I changed into my pj's. I drifted off to sleep with a happy feeling.

The next morning I woke up because Sakuma called me.

"Genda?" he said, sounding very sick.

"dude, what's wrong? I asked him worriedly.

"I'm not going to school today so you're Nami-chan's guide for today"

"mind telling me what happened?"

"the cook served me and my parents the wrong food, so all of us are having a allergic reaction which has a lot in comment with food poisoning."

"get better soon, so stay in bed and don't do stupid things."

"okay, but we have a match tomorrow. Can you ask Sato-chan to play in my place?"

"sure, but I gotta go. I still need to attend classes you know."

"haha, okay bye. And have fun at school"

"yeah, bye" and I ended the call.

At one point I felt happy, I get to spend a whole day with Nami-chan. I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I asked my father to drive me to school, and once I explained that I had to pick up Nami-chan, he agreed. So I showed him the way to her house, where she was waiting for us already. She got in the car and noticed Sakuma's absence. I told her nearly everything he told me an hour ago.

"can I lend your phone for a moment?" she asked out of the blue.

"uhm… sure, here" I handed her my phone while she got hers.

After a few minutes she gave it back.

"what did you actually do?"

"oh, I saved your and Sakuma's number in my phone, my number in yours and texted Sakuma."

"with my phone?"

"no"

After is finished the word we drove through the gates.

Nami POV

It's my 2nd day and I already have a free period. During the free period, Genda showed me all the beautiful places of the school. I heard something crack and turned around quickly. Genda just chuckled.

"what's so funny?" I asked him

"nothing, but I have to ask you something"

"okay"

"Sakuma told me to ask you if you wanna play in his position tomorrow"

"…..WHAT?!"

"only if he's too sick to play"

"I know, but why me?"

"he said that he only trusts you for this"

"probably because I was a forward for Lion Warrior"

"no because he knows that you wouldn't misuse it"

"oh, I didn't know that"

"just think about it and tell me your decision during lunch"

"okay"

There was another creepy sound that made me jump and embrace Genda. I didn't mean to do it but is was a reflex. He misused the situation. While I pulled away from him, he forced me to look in his eyes. He knew that I would be hypnotized by his eyes. When he leaned in, I couldn't back away so he kissed me. I was still hypnotized, thinking that I was kissing Sakuma. When he pulled away with a smirk, I saw what I just did: I gave my first kiss away to a guy who abused me. I was terrified of the thought that Sakuma would get air of this so I just ran away from Genda who was still standing there with a smirk.


	4. It's Alright

Chap 4:

Sakuma POV

Luckily I'm 'healthy' enough to go to the match. I mean 'healthy' as in I wasn't sick at all, but my parents were so I decided to stay at home.

The match went well, you could see that Nami-chan didn't play with all her power and still scored goal after goal. In the whole game she didn't use even one hissatsu.

After the match I talked privately to Jimon. "why are Genda and Nami-chan acting so weird?" I asked him. He got his phone out of his bag. "just watch this." He showed me a video of Genda kissing Nami-chan.

"I didn't see this coming," I said after a silence.

"neither did Nami-chan,"

"how do you mean?"

"well they were just talking casually about the game, and then Genda did this hypnotizing thing of his and she couldn't move away anymore."

"so you say that Genda abused her?"

"actually, yes."

"I have to find her"

"okay I'm going home if you don't mind"

"no go on"

I was walking through the hallways when I heard a girl, most likely Nami-chan, yell.

"What?! This is the exact reason why I don't trust boys anymore! First they make you feel special and then they treat you like trash," she yelled. She came running around the corner and bumped into me, making me fall on the ground.

"Sakuma I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, I could hear you run, I just didn't watch out myself."

"so you heard what I just said?"

"yes, but believe me, not all the boys are like that."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it here"

"shall we go to my house then?"

"mine is closer" she said with a cute smile.

"alright then, my driver can bring us."

When we got to her house, she introduced me quickly and we left to her room, where we had some privacy. We sat down on her bed.

"so what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"did you hear what Genda did?" she asked me.

"yeah" it came out sadder than I wanted it.

"I know you're disappointed in me"

"why would I? if you wanted it it's okay" I told her while pulling her closer to me. I was sitting on her bed with my back against the wall and her head resting on my shoulder/ collarbone. I put my arms around her.

"but I didn't want it. I couldn't push him away! He stole my first kiss! The kiss I wanted to save for someone special." She started to sob. I just stroke her hair and planted a kiss on her head from time to time. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I always feel save when I'm with you" she told me.

"I feel so dirty right now," she continued. "can you please help me to get rid of this feeling?"

"how do you want me to do that" I asked her, even though I already had an idea of what she was going to say.

"kiss me," she said

"are you sure?" I asked for confirmation.

"yes"

Just when I was an inch away from her lips, her father came in, making us both jump up. He asked her something in Dutch and she answered. When he left I felt somehow uncomfortable.

We were now back in square one, there was one meter ( 3.3 ft.) between us.

"you know that is there's anything or anyone bothering you, you can always come to me okay?"

She gave me a sweet smile an nodded. I glanced at her clock, shit it's time for me to go.

"Nami-chan I have to go, I'm sorry"

"it's okay, and can you do me a favor?" we started to walk to the gate.

"ofcourse, just say it"

"can you quit calling me Nami-chan?"

"then what am I supposed to call you?"

"just Nami, but only you can call me that."

"okay, but I'm so sorry to leave I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, but Sakuma…"

"what?"

"nothing."

"oh, okay. And Nami, I'll pick you up at 7.45"

"okay bye" she waved at me until I was around the corner.

I can't wait until tomorrow, finally being able to tell Genda not to mess with my BestFriend, and ofcourse spending the day with Nami.

My feelings towards her are gettng stronger. I don't know how to hide them much longer.


	5. Conversation

Chap 5: Conversation

Nami POV

A few weeks have passed and Genda apologized for misusing the situation (end chap 3).

Today was a sunny Saturday, but I'm bored so I decided to check my twitter. I was just scrolling through the tweets until I saw a tweet from Sakuma. 'practicing at the field near my house, if you wanna join just tag along.' I didn't need to think about it, I got my jacket and walked to the field. To my surprise there was no one but Sakuma.

"hey!" I yelled

"…."

"hey!" I screamed as loud as I could.

This time he heard me and when he saw me he smiled.

"hey!"he yelled back at me.

"can I join?"

"sure"

We played for about 2 hours (good stamina :P) perfecting and tying to create new hissatsu's. when both of us were tired we took a break, sitting on the grass.

"so…I talked to Fudou" I started

"Fudou?"

"yeah, I needed to talk to someone about you and Genda," I said awkwardly .

"how did it go?"

_**-flashback-**_

_Full with doubt I rang the doorbell. Fudou opened the door._

"_Nami-chan, what are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to talk to someone."_

"_that's why you came to me? If you need to talk to someone go to Sakuma or Genda, I bet they will fight each other to spend time with you," he said irritated._

"_jealous? And it's about them, so since you know them longer then I do, I came to you," I said._

"_let me guess, you want me to clear your thoughts,"_

"_yes, how did you know?"_

"_you were confused the last few weeks and you seemed nervous whenever there was at least one of them near you, so guessing wasn't difficult. Come in I'll tell you what you wanna know."_

"_thanks"_

_**-end of flashback-**_

"good"

"So when are you gonna choose?"Sakuma asked with curiosity.

"well there's a dance next Friday, so I would like it if the guy I choose wanted to go to the dance with me," I said

"Genda already asked you, didn't he?" he said disappointed.

"actually no, I'm going to Genda's or your house and ask him myself," I explained.

"when?"

"Thursday afternoon"

"you really have guts doing that. No one at school has done in that way" he said smiling

We started talking and joking about the dance. Before we knew it a quarter past.

"thanks" I said

"what for?"

"for being such a good friend"

He looked disappointed and I knew why.

"you'll find your perfect girl. If I don't choose you I'll help you. If you want I will even introduce you to my team" I told him

He burst out in laughter, the way I like him the most.

"thanks" he said

"what for?" I asked jokingly.

TIME SKIP= MONDAY

When I arrived at school with Sakuma, Genda and Fudou, the whole school already knew about what I was gonna do. There were even teams, Team Sakuma and Team Genda (lol twilight). Both of them (the teams) were trying to make me choose the boy they supported. It was annoying. The only time they left me alone was during practice, even without them it was too awkward.

* * *

**srry for short chap.**

**i had a writers block, but this was ready so i decided to upload this**  
**the chap isn't finished. srry**


	6. Chosen

**A/N: sorry you had to wait this long, but i had a little writers block, and when that was over i couldn't typ because of really sore hands.**

**- i do NOT own inazuma eleven nor the characters only my oc and the idea for this story **

* * *

Chap 6: Chosen

Normal POV  
As part of the "Dance Tradition", Teikoku students are allowed to wear their casual clothes. But only at the day of the dance and the day before.

Nami POV  
My casual outfit was made of black high waist shorts, with a beige blouse. My shoes were black, low, heeled ankle boots. And on my wrists I had some black bracelets. When I arrived at school the "teams" were already waiting. I continued walking until I saw Fudou at the entrance of the main building.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey"

"Ready for the Math test?"

"Yeah….WAIT WHAT!? What math test" Fudou asked me. His shocked expression made me burst out in laughter.

"There isn't a Math test, is there?" he said.

"no there isn't."

" you better quit those jokes, or I'll kill you before the end of the day"

"sorry I just had to do that"

" well it wouldn't have made a big difference"

" how do you mean?"

"well if you choose Sakuma, then Genda's team will kill you. And if you choose Genda, Sakuma's team will kill you."

"oh great" I said full of sarcasm.

TIME SKIP = AFTER SCHOOL

After school I rushed home to change my clothes. I put a little present in my bag and left.

When I arrived at Sakuma's house, one of the maids opened the door. She brought me his room. "don't tell him my name, just say that someone is here," I told her and she nodded. "Sakuma-sama, there's someone here to see you." "okay," was his answer and the maid gestured me to go in. I bowed to her and carefully opened the door. He lied on his bed –his face away from me- busy on his laptop. I couldn't help but think that he laid there so sexy. I cautiously walked over to him, making sure he didn't notice me. He did notice that someone sat down on the bed and was slowly crawling towards him. "Genda, what do you want?" he asked annoyed. "I'm not Genda," I whispered in his ear while taking off his headphone. He immediately turned around to face me. Only now I noticed that he wasn't wearing his eye patch, and WOW, he looked so handsome without it. I got lost in his eyes and I didn't notice that I was closing the distance between our lips. Within seconds our lips touched and it was so good, his lips were so soft. It didn't take long before he responded to the kiss and made me lie down on his bed while he was above me, never breaking the kiss. I felt his tongue asking for permission and I gladly gave it. It soon turned into a make-out session. We broke the kiss for air. When we were both catching our breath I stared into BOTH of his eyes. " why are you covering your eye?" I asked while panting. He smiled at me. "if you want me to show both of my eyes I'll do it for you," he told me." Only when it's the two of us. And before I forget it, do you wanna go to the dance with me? " I asked him while showing my puppy eyes. He just chuckled and pecked my lips. "I hope that that's a yes" I told him. "it sure is," he said. He sat up so I did the same.

"shall we go to the garden?" he asked.

"why?"

"there's something I want to show you"

"okay, let's go then"

-in the garden-

"so what do you want to show me?" is asked Sakuma.

"follow me" he said and grabbed my hand, making me blush.

We walked up a little hill and then I saw the most beautiful scene ever. An ancient garden with a big pond and all sorts of flowers that were blooming making it look like a magical place. Not to forget that the whole place was surrounded with blossom trees.

"this place is nobodies property, but our neighborhood takes care of it" he told me.

"it's beautiful. I've never seen a place like this"

"I thought you'd like it" he said with a smile.

My phone got me out of the thoughts I had. I had a text from my mom.

_**- Honey, dinner is ready. Where are you?- **_

"I have to go, I'm sorry"

"don't mind. But, let me at least take you home."

"okay."

-we drove to my house—

" well I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"don't forget I'll pick you up,"

"you don't have to do that every day," I said while getting out of the car ( Sakuma too).

"I insist and it's on my way to school"

"alright you win" I said and put my hands up in the air (like surrendering)

"if you just want to walk to school together you can just say that"

"alright I'll tell you"

"but for now you just have to do it with me picking you up and a gift."

"how do you mean a gift?"

"I'll show you" he said and softly put his lips on mine.

It was a moment when it looks like the time stops. It could've lasted longer, but my father interrupted us.

"ahem, I hope you two have a good time?" he yelled out of the window a few meters away from the door.

"busted" Sakuma whispered in my ear.

I tried to hit him but I didn't succeed. He just smiled and pecked my cheek.

"well I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"bye"

I went inside and ate my dinner until the doorbell rang. "I'll go," I told my parents and walked to the door, only to be surprised to see who was standing in front of my door.

"Genda!?"

* * *

TNX for reading

i'm a bit dissapointed about the poll results: only 4 people voted TT^TT

to make it clear: it was |Sakuma 3;1 Genda|

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Dance part 1

tnx for waiting soo long, i had a writers block TT_TT

disclaimer: i do not own inazuma eleven

* * *

Chap 7:

Nami POV

"ami…Nami…NAMI!, wake up," my mother yelled.

"5 more minutes," I yelled back.

"it's 7.15 already, and Sakuma is here at 7.40" she yelled.

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of my bed. It was already 7.25 when I came downstairs for breakfast. I only ate half of it. When I saw Sakuma's car, I got my bag and left.

"good morning, lovely" Sakuma –or should I say Jirou- greeted me with a kiss.

"morning, handsome" I replied, kissing him on his lips.

The ride to school was comfortably silent. Jirou had one arm around my shoulder and his other hand played with my fingers. I was leaning against him and resting my head on his shoulder.

When we arrived at school, Fudou and Shina were already waiting for us.

Shina is one of my –female- friends. She started dating Fudou a month ago. Shina is the only person who can put Fudou in his place without dying. That's also the reason why no-one dares to mess with her.

"hey, Shina!" I said happily

"hey Nami,…Sakuma" she replied

* RIIING*

* * *

-time skip - lunch break-

I couldn't stop thinking about what my parents told me.

_-I can't believe it! We only moved to Japan to get you a soccer sponsorship, and now you're throwing everything away by dating that boy! My mother yelled at me.-_

How am I gonna solve this?, I thought

Sakuma POV

I was chatting with Genda till Jimon noticed something about Nami.

"dude, your girlfriend is spacing out." he told me.

"nami, *no reaction* nami, *no reaction*" I shook her shoulders *no reaction* "Nami," I said louder, while turning her towards me. This time she blinked.

"you were spacing out" I explained her.

"sorry, I was just…" she said

"deep in thoughts" the soccer club finished

"yeah," she said while all of us burst out in laughter.

* * *

-time skip ( sorry for so many time skips) - home, 30 mins before pickup-

I slipped on my silver dress. It had one shoulder, was slim fit until my hips and hung from my butt straight down till halfway my thighs. I put on my make up. Smokey – not too strong- eye make up, a bit blusher and natural lipstick. 10 mins to go I put on some silver jewelry.

"Sakuma always good to be early" I heard my father say.

Crap, Jirou is already here, I thought

"Nami, are you ready? My father yelled from downstairs.

"I'm putting on my shoes" I yelled back.

When I came downstairs, I saw them both looking at me with their jaws dropped.

* * *

sorry short chap ore is coming up asap :)


	8. Dance part 2

tnx for the reviews n.n

* * *

Chap 8: dance, part 2

_Flashback_

_When i came downstairs, I saw both of them looking at me with their jaws dropped._

_end flashback_

"dad close your mouth," I told him. "and Jirou, let's go."

"as you wish" he said while kissing my hand.

During the ride to the dance, Jirou just kept staring at me.

"why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my dress?"I asked him.

"no you look perfect. That's why I can't keep my eyes off you.

At the dance, 2 hours later.

Sakuma's POV

"oww, my feet are sore," Nami told me.

"then sit for a bit"

"that won't help. Can I go to my locker?"

"yeah, I think so"

"I'll be right back," she said and kissed me on my cheek.

"I'll go with you,"

"you don't have to"

"I'm not letting you go alone. You don't know what can happen,"

"do you really think that they are gonna do something to me?"

"two words: Teikoku and alcohol. No-one knows how dangerous it can be."

"okay, fine" we walked to her locker and Nami opened hers. I chuckled when I saw what she got. She took off her pumps and stepped into a pair of ballerinas. She smiled at me and we walked back.

Nami POV

Sakuma and Fudou got into a conversation so I'm left with Shina, not that I mind it.

"so how is it going with Fudou?" I asked her.

"great" she said with a big smile.

"go any plans for tonight?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"yeah"

"tell me"

"he said he wanted to go home early, get wasted and probably have s*x. and you and Sakuma?"

"we didn't make any further plans" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"why not" she asked more concerned than shocked.

"my mother doesn't approve him"

"the scholarship thing?" (explanation comes later)

"yes"

"then just enjoy your time with him now

"thanks Shina"

"now to him and send Fudou to me so we can leave."

I nodded and walked over to Sakuma and Fudou.

"Fudou your date wants to leave. Don't make her wait" I told Fudou and he left.

A slow song came on.

"can I have this dance?" he asked me while he held up his hand.

"of course," I said while grabbing his hand. (sooooo cliché)

Meanwhile at Nami's house  
Normal POV

"why does someone always have to ruin my plans!" Kate yelled though the house.

"honey don't be so hard on her. This is the first time she can be a real teenager" Hikari told his wife, hoping she would calm down. Kate and Hikari are Nami's parents.

"if this relationship goes on for the rest of the schoolyear, we're moving back"

"honey, let her be a normal girl for a while. She has been homeschooled for her whole life, everything is new for her."

"so all of this isn't new for me!?" Kate yelled at her husband. "I'm the daughter of a millionaire. I'm used to a luxurious life and I will do everything I can to maintain that."

Back to Sakuma. 1 hour past at the dance.

Nami yawned. I chuckled and hugged her from the side (her left shoulder was against my chest). We were standing in a hallway since the music at the dance was too loud to understand each other.

"I should get you home," I whispered in her ear.

"yeah, probably."

"you sound sad"

"I just wanna stay with you"

I chuckled. "so cute" I said.

I got my jacket (Nami didn't bring one), and laid it on her shoulders.

"you don't have to do that." She said

"yes, I have to. And besides I want to."

I dropped her off at her home and her father thanked me for being such a gentleman to her.

* * *

Our relationship carried on for the rest of the year and I knew that her mother was against it. She didn't say much about it, so I didn't make a big deal about it. Until I received shocking news on the first day of the new schoolyear.

I was just waiting peacefully in the front of the main gate of Teikoku. Everything was completely normal until I saw Genda running towards me.

"Genda, I thought you were gonna pick up Nami today" I told him

"yeah, I know. But when I got there, the neighbors told me they moved away yesterday. And when I looked at their house, it was indeed tenantless" he explained

* * *

cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger, now you hate me right :P im working on next chap

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


End file.
